Finding You
by No-ThisIsAlex
Summary: "I didn't need him then and I don't need him now." these are words that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez lives by but in reality he couldn't be more wrong. squeal to My Safe Haven
1. Chapter 1

Finding you chapter 1

"Where do you want this box mom?" Ulquiorra asked as he stepped into through the front door of his mother's new house holding a very heavy box labeled pictures.

"Just set it down in the living room," she said to him. "I want to look through that after I'm done with this one in the kitchen." Ulquiorra moved the box into the living room before he threw himself down on the sofa and let out a deep breath.

Grimmjow walked through the front door with another box of pictures and put them down next to the box Ulquiorra had been carrying.

"Since when do we have all of these pictures?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Most of them are from before you were born but, they've been up in the attic of the old house for a very long time." His mother said. She walked into the living room and opened on of the boxes. Smiling to herself, she got down on her knee and reached inside.

"Look at these." She said as she removed a large photo album from the box and handed it to Ulquiorra. He grabbed the album and flipped it open; the album was so large that it nearly laid over both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's laps at the same time.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked flipping the first page.

"All of your baby pictures," she replied with a smile. Ulquiorra flipped open another page to a picture of himself, he tried to grab the book and slam it shut but Grimmjow stopped him before he could.

"Isn't this the cutest little baby I've ever seen?" Grimmjow teased. Ulquiorra could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. The picture Grimmjow was looking at was one of the most watered down and overdone baby pictures of all time, the naked baby butt shot, Ulquiorra grabbed the book away from Grimmjow and continued to flip through the pages.

"When was this?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You're second birthday." She said.

"why don't I remember this?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked down at the picture of himself sitting with a group of other children in front of a cake with two lit candles in the middle.

"You have a very selective memory." Grimmjow replied. "You only remember things that will later benefit you."

"I do not!" Ulquiorra replied.

"You do." His mother agreed. Ulquiorra sat back on the sofa and rolled his eyes and went back to the album on his lap.

"Hey Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow asked.

"How come I've never gotten to see any of your baby pictures?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Because I don't have any." Grimmjow replied.

"That's impossible, there has to be something," Ulquiorra's mother said.

"Not that I know of, my mom was never one for pictures and Aizen is far from photogenic himself." Grimmjow replied.

"That doesn't mean that the pictures don't exist, it just means that you don't know where they are." Ulquiorra replied.

"I don't know how you expect me to find them," Grimmjow replied. "All of my mom's old stuff is saved away in the attic of the vacation….house." Grimmjow looked away from the book and over to Ulquiorra.

"Fine, we'll have a look when we get home but I'm not promising anything." Grimmjow said to him.

The attic of their house a.k.a. Aizen's vacation home was nearly filled to brim with boxes and other things that weren't being used anymore.

"Wow this is a lot of stuff." Ulquiorra said as he looked around at everything.

"Yeah I know, welcome to my childhood." Grimmjow said. He grabbed a box and started searing, Ulquiorra followed behind him. After about an hour of searching they ended up empty handed.

"I told you there were no picture." Grimmjow said to him.

"Technically you didn't say that, you said you could promise pictures. So them not being here doesn't prove you're right." Ulquiorra replied.

"Whatever." Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra kicked a box making it slid across the floor and into another stack of boxes.

"Oh shit," Ulquiorra said o himself as he watched the tower of boxes tip lower over to the side and crash down on the floor in front of him.

"You're like the unluckiest person ever, now you have to pick all of that up." Grimmjow said with a smile.

"Shut the hell up." Ulquiorra said as he stood from the spot on the floor and went over to the mess on the floor.

"Unlucky my ass," He said to Grimmjow.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked.

"I found you're the box of your baby stuff." Ulquiorra said. One of the boxes he had accidently knocked over turned out to be what they had been looking for the entire time. Ulquiorra grabbed the blankets from the top of the box and moved them aside, directly underneath were pictured, bottles, hats and baby shoes.

"I told you it was here." Ulquiorra said.

"So we found them, what are we supposed to do with this now?" Grimmjow asked.

"Aren't you the least bit interested in this?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No." he replied simply, Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, help me get this box downstairs." Ulquiorra said patting his back them moving over to the ladder. Grimmjow grabbed the box and moved it out of the attic and into their bedroom.

Ulquiorra sat down on the bed and dumped the box out so that he could look at everything.

"And you laughed at my butt." He said as he picked up a baby photo of Grimmjow and handed it to him.

"My butt was cute." Grimmjow replied with a teasing smirk. Ulquiorra smiled half-heartedly.

"It still looks like that." Ulquiorra said, they both laughed. Grimmjow sat down on the bed and started looking through the pictures in the box.

"Hey, who's this?" Ulquiorra asked. The picture was one of Grimmjow and his mother at what looked like an amusement park.

"That is…." Grimmjow took the picture from Ulquiorra handed and looked at it. The raven haired male standing next to himself and his mother was one he didn't recognize. "I think it might be my father." He said simply before he laid the picture aside and continued to look through the box.

"What do you mean you think?" Ulquiorra asked, picking up the picture again.

"I mean I don't really know for sure, but I don't know many people with those same under eye marks except for the people in my family so that must be him." Grimmjow said. He turned his attention back to the box and let the topic drop, but Ulquiorra wasn't ready to let it go yet.

"So you don't remember him?" Ulquiorra pressed.

"Apparently he and my mother were never very serious but they were serious enough to fool around and have a kid by accident." Grimmjow replied almost bitterly.

"What about Nel, don't you two have the same father?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah, he didn't even stick around long enough to find out whether she was an actual baby or just a bad case of indigestion." Grimmjow said harshly. Ulquiorra could hear Grimmjow grinding his teeth together in annoyance.

"Hmmm," was all Ulquiorra managed to say after that. Grimmjow nodded silently.

Grimmjow let out a sigh and shook his head. "If only I could just see him one more time I would tell him exactly how I feel." He said.

"Really?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I would tell him everything." Grimmjow said.

"It's settled then." Ulquiorra said.

"What's settled?" Grimmjow asked.

"We're going to find him." Ulquiorra said standing from the bed,

"Why?" Grimmjow asked.

"So that you can tell him how you feel." Ulquiorra answered simply.

"No, we are not doing that." Grimmjow said to him. Ulquiorra turned and but his hands on his hips.

"And why not?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Because it doesn't need to be done, and I don't want to do it." Grimmjow replied bitterly.

"If you don't your issues will never be solved," He said to him.

"What issues? I don't have any issues." Grimmjow said.

"Are you really about to have this argument with me?" Ulquiorra asked folding his arms over his chest. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed.

"Fine, we'll look for him, but I'm telling you right now. Don't get your hopes up." Grimmjow replied.

"Since when have I ever had my hopes high for anything?" Ulquiorra asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why are you fishing around in the box again?" Grimmjow asked from the opened bathroom door as he watch Ulquiorra digging into another large box of pictures that was found in the attic next to where the first on had been.

"In order to find your father we have to know what his name is," Ulquiorra replied.

"And your looking around in the box because?" Grimmjow pressed.

"Your birth certificate might be in here, and if it is then that means his name is probably on it." Ulquiorra said.

"How many times must I remind you of the fact that he didn't want me, and he probably didn't sign it at all?" Grimmjow said.

"My father didn't want me either, but his name is on mine. Like I said before; it wouldn't hurt to look." Ulquiorra replied.

"I really doubt that you will find anything in there-"

"Nicholas Jaegerjaquez." Ulquiorra said quickly.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"That's his names, or at least that's what it says here." Ulquiorra said as he eyed the very tattered piece of paper that was Grimmjow's birth certificate.

"Let me see that," Grimmjow demanded. He quickly made his way over to Ulquiorra and took the paper from his hands. He read the paper over and over again not wanting to believe what he was reading off of the paper. Right there in front of him and plain black and white letters was his father's name. It was on the bottom left hand section on the paper on a line that was labeled father's name underneath.

"So that makes that score 2:1" Ulquiorra said.

"I guess it does, but the game isn't over, we still have to find this asshole." Grimmjow replied.

"Why is he an ass?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Because I know he is." Grimmjow replied.

"You can't say that….besides you don't even know that guy." Ulquiorra said with a small smile. Grimmjow rolled his eyes then refolded the piece of paper and threw it back into the box of pictures it had come out of. He grabbed the box from the bed and placed it on the floor then pushed it underneath the bed with his foot.

"Now we just need to find out where he lives." Ulquiorra said.

"Leave it alone ulqui." Grimmjow groaned as he laid across the bed and covered his head with one of the pillows on the bed.

"No," Ulquiorra replied bluntly.

"Why not?" Grimmjow whined into the pillow.

"Because, now I'm interested and I we need to meet with him." Ulquiorra replied as laid down over Grimmjow back. Grimmjow rolled over nearly sending Ulquiorra flying of the side of the bed and onto the floor. Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra by the waist, keeping him from falling on the floor, and straighten out his body so that Ulquiorra was laying on top of him chest-to-chest.

"This isn't really important." Grimmjow said in a low voice. Ulquiorra sighed and leaned his head against Grimmjow's chest.

"You're being so negative…... that's my job." Ulquiorra said with a frown.

"I'm really not," Grimmjow replied. Ulquiorra pushed himself up and repositioned his body so that he was straddling Grimmjow at the waist.

"Fine then," Ulquiorra said. "One more game, if I win we find him; if you win, I'll leave it alone." He said as he balled one hand into a fist and placed it in his other hand.

"Really rock paper scissors?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's the only fair game I could think of." Ulquiorra replied with a shrug.

"Alright then," Grimmjow replied. "On three. One….two….two and a half…"

"Three!" Ulquiorra shouted loudly throwing out his hand.

"Why do you always choose rock?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked at both of their hands.

"Because you always choose paper." Grimmjow replied with a smile.

"I knew you were just trying to be difficult." Ulquiorra said smiling back.

**Author's note:**

**I know this is short but there is more coming soon I promise **


End file.
